Dawn of a Legend
by Kanna37
Summary: Now that the Goddess' mission is over, Link decides it's time to buck up his courage, and propose to the love of his lifetime. (Romance, with a little teenage angst thrown in.)


**Dawn of a Legend **

**~oOo~**

Link wasn't really the type to enjoy being the center of attention. He was always much happier letting others take the limelight, and in fact, even enjoyed helping other people _gain_ that attention – as long as they didn't try to drag him with them. That hadn't changed, even after he had learned who he ultimately was – the champion and defender of the goddess Hylia, and protector of her people – their people.

She had chosen him precisely for those traits; he was every inch a defender and protector at heart, and despite his reticence in accepting recognition for his actions, he was capable of great things, indeed.

As that was the case, he bowed to the fate that the goddess had bound him to, and fought and defeated Demise so that he could bring the goddess' mortal incarnation – who just so _happened_ to be his best friend, Zelda - back home. (That had been a very shocking revelation, to learn that he had grown up with the _goddess_ as his closest and most dear companion. He still wasn't sure what to think about it, since - as his best friend - she knew _every single_ embarrassing and/or humiliating detail of his entire _life..._ but that was a matter for another day.)

On _this_ day, he was being passed around by all the residents of Skyloft that wished to personally thank the hero for once more defeating the evil soul of the demon king. It had been declared a feast day, a jubilee for the whole island, and the _whole island_ was definitely in attendance, Link realized glumly. Not that he minded the_ feast _part of things, but honestly, besides the food, he'd rather just be sleeping. (Or better yet, curled up with his best friend as they napped contentedly together in the shade of a tree, faraway from other people. Or flying. Flying was good, too.)

It definitely would have been more bearable if Zelda were with him, but strangely, he hadn't seen her since that morning. She had told him she'd see him at the party, but apparently something had come up, because she was nowhere to be found.

_Well, _he considered, nervously picking at the hem of his tunic, _perhaps that's a good thing. Her father's here, and I need to speak to him, anyway – without Zelda knowing. And since we're usually together, I've got to take the chance while I have it._

Excusing himself from the group surrounding him with the words that he needed to speak to the headmaster, Link paused at the edge of Skyloft's main square for a few minutes so as to work up some bravery. As far as he was concerned, what he was about to do was much, much scarier than fighting Demise had been, and he was going to need every bit of courage he could gather to see his current mission through.

It seemed as though luck was with him, as Headmaster Gaepora spotted him as he fidgeted nervously at the edges of the party, and his expression brightened with welcome. "Link, my boy, what are you doing hiding away over there? Come, join me!"

The young man took a deep breath and then nodded, firming his determination. If he wanted his hopes to even have a chance of coming true, he had to do this.

"So, has everyone already managed to get their hands on you?" the headmaster asked with a warm, knowing chuckle.

"I think so, but all this really wasn't necessary," he mumbled in response, flushing uncomfortably. "I only did what I had to do to bring Zelda home safe."

Gaepora smiled. Link had always been the quiet, retiring sort – almost the polar opposite of his daughter, but somehow, it worked. The two of them were always better when they were together than they were when apart, and he knew the whole ordeal that had been the goddess' mission had been very difficult for the both of them, being forced by the circumstances to be apart for most of it as they had been. In fact, it was odd that Zelda was nowhere to be seen. When he'd left the academy to come out here, she'd called out that she would join he and Link there as soon as she was finished getting ready. But that had been some time ago...

"If you wish to find Zelda, you should head back to the academy. She was there, dressing, when I left, but that was nearly an hour ago-"

"Actually," Link interrupted quickly, with an apologetic look for cutting his elder off so abruptly as he had, "I need to speak to you privately, if you don't mind, sir."

Now, Gaepora was no fool, and he was pretty sure he knew what was coming. It was something he'd always known that one day he would have to confront, and had known it would be from this very same young man, as well. It might already have happened, if their lives hadn't been interrupted by their respective fates as they had been. But now that their duties had been completed successfully, their lives could return to normal, and they could finally move on.

So he answered the nervous young hero with honest affection.

"Not at all," he said genially, turning to walk with Link, since he seemed unable to hold still. Gaepora could definitely feel for him, since he had once been in that very same place, stammering through a request for his late wife's hand while her father stared at him with weighing, but otherwise blank eyes. He had nearly been too frightened to even stutter out his request by that expression, not certain what it meant, and he did not want to do that to Link. "Speak your mind freely, my boy, and I will listen."

The hero breathed a sigh of relief. Well, he'd made it this far, and the headmaster hadn't yet sent him on his way with a bug in his ear, so he soldiered on with growing hope. Just a few more sentences, and the first hurdle might actually end successfully for him – if he was very, very lucky.

"I, umm, well, you see, sir, I wanted to ask for permission to, you know, uhh, ask Zelda to marry me," Link fumbled in a confused and nervous rush - then stopped and smacked a hand over his face at his own bumbling.

He flushed a deep red that actually went very well with his green tunic and cap, gritting his teeth while he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Gaepora had a hard time holding in his amusement, but he managed somehow. It wouldn't do to break out laughing at the younger man at such a moment, though, and well he knew it. If he did, Link might never find the courage to ask again, and then his daughter would likely kill_ him_ when she found out why.

"I _mean_," Link stressed deliberately, once he'd managed to regain control of his mouth (mostly, anyway), "that I would like to have your blessing to ask Zelda to marry me. I will give her whatever her heart desires, and care for her in all things."

He said it so, so simply, as though those things were a given, and Gaepora knew that in this case, she would never want for anything as this man's wife – he had already proven his devotion beyond any question through his actions during the goddess' mission.

"Did you fear to ask me that, Link? You shouldn't have, you know. No father could ask for anything more than what you have already given, and what I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you will continue giving. I could approve of no other more highly than you. All that to say that I will be honored to call you my son-in-law, for you most definitely have my permission to ask my daughter for her hand."

His growing amusement got several times more difficult to control as Link blinked, and then looked like he might pass out.

"R-really?" The young man swallowed hard as he waited for the final confirmation he needed.

"Yes, really," Gaepora said expansively, with a smile that eased Link's heart, and put to final rest his biggest fear – the fear of being torn from the place he'd always had as Zelda's closest friend, by her father's disapproval of him as a possible mate for her.

A wild grin swept across the young hero's face, and he hugged the headmaster quickly – and a trifle unexpectedly - before running off with his excited thanks hanging in the air behind him. That caused the older man to give up trying to hold in his amusement entirely, and several people turned to look at him at his deep, booming laughter. But Gaepora didn't elaborate, despite the questions he could see in the expressions of those nearest him, instead looking up into the bright blue sky with a wide smile. They would find out the answer to his behavior soon enough, after all.

_There could never be another man more suited for my daughter than you, Link. Besides... Goddess Hylia chose you, and not just to defeat the demon king, it seems. _

There was no doubt in his mind that Link would be family very soon, because he knew already that his daughter would never turn her champion away – and he'd known that before knowing anything of her true identity, or Link's. He had seen the soft devotion in her eyes whenever she'd looked at the boy, a depth of devotion she reserved only for her best friend. And everyone could see the reverent affection he had for her, in return, so their betrothal would not be a surprise to anyone. In fact, once it was announced, he had no doubt whatsoever that the population of Skyloft would throw another celebration, and no one would dare to miss the trothplighting.

_All's well that ends well, as they say. _He patted his impatiently grumbling stomach with a sigh and a last thought to his daughter's pending betrothal, and then headed for the food that had been set up buffet style in the middle of the square.

Everything else would take care of itself in its own time, and that was good enough for him.

~oOo~

Link's relieved excitement at gaining the headmaster's approval faded a bit as he neared the academy, and he came to a halt, breathing deeply as he struggled to contain all the wild emotions surging through him.

He'd survived the first hurdle, and now he was facing the final one... proposing to his best friend.

As they'd gotten older and a more adult mindset had weened them from their childhood, he'd figured in the back of his mind that he'd propose to Zelda someday, but it had always been an abstract imagining. That had changed the moment she'd been stolen from him, and he'd begged Hylia to keep his best friend safe until he could rescue her – so that, someday, once he'd saved her and brought her home, he'd have the chance to ask that most important of questions. Of course, when he'd found out who she really was, he'd found the whole thing very ironic, asking the goddess to keep _herself_ safe so he could propose to her...

Nevertheless, if he'd learned anything through his ordeal, it was that you should cherish every moment you have, and never take anything for granted. So, now that their duty towards Skyloft and its people was completed with the victory over Demise, he was determined to settle his future – hopefully, their future, together.

When he considered the matter objectively, he was pretty sure Zelda would accept him, even if just for the fact that there weren't many men on Skyloft near her age. Groose was a no-go for his best friend, and he knew that. She cared about him as she cared for everyone, but nothing more. She definitely had no attraction to Cawlin or Strich, either. That pretty much just left Fledge, who was so nervous around girls that he broke out in hives just being in the same _room_ as one, and Pipit, who everyone knew was going to propose to Karane at some point in the near future.

That meant the only real alternative was he, himself, unless Zelda decided that she never wanted to marry, and he didn't see that. She'd often told him of her dreams about her wedding day when she was younger, though she'd always refused to tell him who she thought she'd marry. Maybe that had been a hint? Why would she blush and refuse to answer, unless it was him she was thinking of?

Needless to say, that thought urged him on, even while his fear of being turned down became sharper, as well. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach standing in front of the doors to the academy, and had to force himself to move. He wouldn't allow himself to cucco out, though, not now that he'd gotten halfway through the formalities of the matter in asking her father's permission, so there was nowhere else to go _but _forward.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, the anxious hero reached out to open the doors, when they were flung open from the inside, instead...

… and a _Goddess_ stepped forth.

Link immediately froze, gaping at the young woman that had stopped in surprise at seeing him right in front of her, unable to think of anything to say. Indeed, his thoughts had all scattered away at first sight of her; he flushed deeply, his mouth went dry, and his knees suddenly felt _far _too weak to fully support him.

She was wearing a dress that was similar to the one she'd worn during their recent mission, though this one was a little more elaborate. But it looked right on her, as though it were made just for her. It bared most of her shoulders, the neckline swooping in a gentle arc from one arm to the other, accenting her neat figure to perfection. The sleeves were long and belled, the bottom held in place by a golden ring encircling each middle finger. The dress itself was bright argent, with gold thread embroidered around the hemlines, all pure and gleaming under the afternoon sun - just like its wearer - and Link wanted nothing more in that moment than to drop to his knees and vow eternal servitude. He wanted to worship at her dainty feet, protect her from all harm, make her dreams come true... give her his heart and soul.

_Oh, right. I already did that. _He sighed inwardly as he stared at her, more than a little dazzled by her perfection. _I love her. What else could I do? _

Zelda's hair, always gorgeous, was brushed perfectly straight, cascading down around her shoulders, golden and aglow in the afternoon sunlight. Woven through the silky strands were fine golden chains, fixed with tiny, musical clappers that let out little delicate chimes, and clear crystals that shot bright shocks of color into the air every time she moved. Perfect from head to toe, she was ethereal there in the afternoon sunlight, and he knew he'd never forget this divine vision of her that he'd been granted. He snapped his mouth closed, because he was certain that if he tried to speak, he would babble and stutter like a fool. Most of his mind remained frozen, however, leaving him unable to do anything else but stare and take in this perfect moment, so that he _could_ remember it forever.

"Link!" Zelda breathed, a hand to her chest in startlement at literally running into him. She had been daydreaming the entire time she'd been getting ready about what his reaction would be upon seeing her, but she hadn't planned on _this. _"Why aren't you at the party?"

Not that she was complaining, mind – his reaction was all she could have hoped for, and more, besides. Her surprise melted into giddy excitement the longer he stared, and she found the dull flush crawling over his cheeks and along his ears very promising.

"So? Why aren't you at the celebration?" she pressed when he didn't answer, smiling a little shyly at him as he continued to stare at her in wonderment.

"Oh, uh, I... umm... what?" Link finally managed, though with little coherence.

Zelda giggled. She couldn't help it – he wore the poleaxed look well, if she said so herself. "The jubilee, silly! Why aren't you there? It's for you, you know, so it isn't polite for you to run off and hide."

Link shook his head, more to clear it than anything else, though it didn't seem to help much, because even his _thoughts _were stuttering. She was just so gorgeous_, _and he was still absolutely helpless to tear his eyes away from her. They simply refused to cooperate.

"Umm..." he trailed off, losing track once again of what she'd asked him in his bemusement. _I almost lost her... and this moment, to Demise. Goddesses, it was so close..._

Zelda tilted her head and studied her hero through narrowing eyes. His expression had changed, and now... "Why are you staring at me as though you haven't seen me in a thousand years, Link? Are you okay?"

Still unable to speak, though now for the lump in his throat more than anything else, he simply nodded. Then he offered her his arm and she took it after one last worried glance at his face. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Link nodded again, though this time he inhaled deeply – how many times had he done that in just the last hour? - and then let it all out. He cleared his throat, and forced himself to speak as he guided her towards the party.

"I-I'm fine, I was just surprised to see you like this."

Zelda smiled a touch wistfully. "This was how I dressed when I was Hylia," she offered softly, her eyes going far away as she looked back on another lifetime. "Impa gave this to me before I purified myself in the final of the three springs. Apparently, I left instructions to do that before I gave myself over to a mortal state. And though it's been several thousand years since then, and I didn't even remember who I was when this all started, I feel... natural like this – comfortable. Though it isn't suited so well for everyday wear for a human girl," she acknowledged with a small laugh and shrug, "for special occasions, it still works."

Link agreed fervently. It worked _very _well, and he knew he was going to have to be extremely careful, or he'd end up making a fool of himself over her in front of every single resident of Skyloft. Not that he hadn't already managed to look like an idiot in front of Zelda, he winced inwardly. But he couldn't have stopped his reaction on seeing her like that if he'd tried, so he brushed it off a little uncomfortably, and prayed for the strength to keep from making any further of a fool of himself.

"You still haven't said why you were back at the academy instead of out here, enjoying the celebration. Have you eaten your fill already?" she teased. "And you didn't even wait for me... should I be offended?"

She was just joking with him, but that didn't stop him from stammering out an excuse, anyway. "N-no, it's not like that," he protested. "I was talking to your father, and he told me that he thought you were still getting ready, and that I should come find you, that's all."

That _wasn't _all, but he couldn't blurt out some stupid mess of words and call it a proposal, and especially not in front of _everyone they knew. _

Maybe he should wait until nightfall. The island in the sky was all decked out with beautiful lanterns that were floating around in the water, and smaller lanterns had been strung from the buildings. There would be music and dancing later after the food had been eaten, as well. It would be perfect. The stars would be bright against the midnight blue of the sky, and the softer lights bathing Skyloft would give the entire place a gentle, luminous glow.

_A beautiful background for an even more beautiful girl, _he smiled to himself as his tension eased a little with his thoughts. _I'll just have to find the perfect spot, away from all the others, to ask her. _

By that time they had reached Skyloft's main square (minus the goddess statue), and people took notice of the two of them almost immediately, a wave of awe at the vision the pair made sweeping across all those gathered.

"_The Goddess and her Hero," _ the people whispered, and as Link escorted Zelda to the center of Skyloft, it seemed to them all as though Hylia herself had descended from on high to grace them with her gentle presence. And in reality, she really had, because she was Zelda, and Zelda was her.

Just as they reached the center of the open square, people began bowing; like a wave across the water, it spread outward towards the farthest reaches of the crowd, and within moments, the two were the only ones left standing upright.

But then Link, with one of the sweetest, yet most solemn smiles Zelda had ever seen from him, gently disengaged his arm from her now-nervous grip, and then moved to kneel reverently before her with one hand clasped to his chest. It was a posture reminiscent of the one he'd taken when she'd blessed the Master Sword so that it could be used against Demise.

However, this time his eyes remained locked on hers as he spoke, unlike the last time, when he'd lowered his eyes in submission to the goddess' will. "In Your Grace's service I will always and most devotedly remain, for as long as my soul persists."

It hadn't been said all that loudly, only those closest to the two heard it, but the _effect_ of his words on Zelda was immediately apparent to all; her eyes widened and a surprised exhale escaped as a gasp, followed by a single tear that slipped down her cheek without her even being aware of it.

"Link_..._"Hand over her heart, she took a calming breath, trying to regain her equilibrium.

Then she noticed the rapt attention of all those around them, and promptly lost any composure she had regained, blushing deeply.

Attention hijacked from the man before her in a rather sudden manner, the young woman looked back at her people with slightly overwhelmed eyes. Their obeisance made her uncomfortable, and she shook her head, one slim hand coming up to hover awkwardly in front of her. "Please, this really isn't necessary, Link, everyone. I'm still the same Zelda you've always known. I don't want anyone to treat me any differently, just because... well..." she trailed off uncertainly, wincing a little when she caught her own father's rather awed gaze.

At that, the hero stood back up, and softly declared, "That might be true, Zel, but even if you weren't our goddess in mortal form, you'd still deserve all our respect for what you went through to save us."

The rest of the people surrounding them began murmuring and talking quietly amongst themselves with frequent glances at the two, but neither Link nor Zelda noticed them anymore, too caught up in their own conversation and emotions to do so.

"If anyone deserves the recognition, it's you, Link. I mean..." she bit her lip for a moment as she tried to order her thoughts, then continued, "what I went through was hard, I won't deny that, but not nearly as difficult as what you did. The people should be bowing to you, not me."

He just smiled at her, his face still a bit flushed. He was drunk – drunk on her presence, his eyes brimming with affection as they met hers. "I'm not the goddess who loved her people so much that she gave up her divinity to save and protect them." Then his smile faltered a little, and he fidgeted, flushing a bit redder. "Besides... I didn't really do what I did for them, so much as they benefited from my determination to save _you. _Don't get me wrong, I'm glad what I did helped_ everyone,_ but..."

Caught by the emotions in each other's eyes, the couple continued to stand there, still unaware of the knowing gazes pinned to them. After a few moments, Zelda broke the small pause and spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper, "I... it was the same for me, Link. I did everything I did mostly to protect you. I mean, I would have done it anyway, but you... knowing that you were risking your life to save mine, that I could _lose_ you, made me absolutely determined not to fail in my task."

Both quite flushed by their quiet conversation, the duo fell nervously silent, now seemingly nothing more than embarrassed teenagers again, rather than the legendary beings they truly were. But finally, Link deliberately shook himself out of his stupor, and took her hand.

"Do you want to get something to eat now?"

And just that easily, everything settled back into place comfortably inside the two, as laughter tripped from Zelda's lips at her best friend's unconquerable love of food.

"Glutton," she said fondly, with a shake of her head. "I'm surprised you haven't eaten already."

Link grinned impishly at her over his shoulder as he led her towards the food.

"Who says I haven't?"

~oOo~

Some amount of time later, the young hero found himself staring into the heavens as sunset approached, the colors splashed across the endless skies magnificent in their slowly fading glory. They couldn't hold a candle to the girl sitting across from him finishing up her own meal, though, as he'd covertly watched her more than he'd eaten, missing his mouth with his utensils every time she so much as smiled. (Seriously – the ground had gotten more of his food than he had.)

On the other hand, the girl in question was at her vivacious best, lively and joyous as she chatted with anyone who approached their table. Though it had been more than a few days since they'd returned from the surface, those days hadn't been spent with anyone but each other, and her father. It had been time they'd sorely needed to readjust, and her father had been adamant that they be left alone until they were ready to accept visitors.

She had been quite grateful for his understanding; it would have been entirely too much to be overwhelmed with the population of Skyloft the instant they'd returned. It was going to take a while before they managed to sort out all that had happened to them in such a relatively short time, and once more feel at ease.

They would never be the same innocent teens they'd been, though, make no mistake. Ghirihim's determination to summon his master back to the living world - to the detriment of all of creation - had seen to that. Link was certainly carrying himself much differently; he was an accomplished warrior now, quick, strong, and a great deal more confident than he had once been.

In keeping with the manner of an experienced warrior, there was an alert sort of intensity to his blue eyes that hadn't been there before. He had watched his best friend like a hawk for quite some time before relaxing a little, as though he'd been afraid that if he looked away for even a fraction of a second, she would be stolen from him again.

No one could really blame him for that, after all he and Zelda had been through.

As well, the population of Skyloft now knew _exactly_ why she'd seemed to glow all on her own sometimes – so much so that there were a few that had begun to truly wonder about the bright young girl, having seen the subtle glow often enough to no longer be able to convince themselves that they were just seeing things.

They were, though. They were seeing Hylia clothed in human flesh, which was definitely _not _normal.

Neither Link nor Zelda had ever quite been what one could term 'normal', however – their respective fates had hung powerfully over their heads even before their births, marking them as extraordinary for any who could see beyond the obvious. (And as the wise said, hindsight was there for those who couldn't_._)

So, while Zelda handed out smiles and hugs with equal facility to all and sundry, Link kept mostly silent, the only give-away to his state of mind the quiet, affectionate smile that he kept turned on his most cherished companion for the rest of the afternoon. A good many of the people in attendance privately wondered when their betrothal would be announced, since even the dimmest could see the couple's shining perfection with no trouble whatsoever, and knew it was just a matter of time. (There were even a few that had taken bets on the subject, though no one was stupid enough to admit that where Zelda could even possibly hear it.)

When dusk finally fell, the lanterns around the island were lit, and the food and tables moved back to the edges of the square. Those few of the population that were musically inclined – besides Link and Zelda themselves, that was - proceeded to play all sorts of feel-good music. Those who wished to celebrate the demon king's defeat and resealing in a more _energetic_ fashion than their elders (who were mostly content to sit and gossip) could enjoy some dancing.

It was then that a glowingly happy Zelda grinned at her hero and practically dragged him away from the tables, to the middle of the open area with little of Link's usual distaste for being the center of attention anywhere in sight. No, he was totally oblivious to anyone else but the girl that was now in his arms. And it stayed that way for some time, the two in their own little world without even realizing it, cognizant only of each other. They spoke relatively little, content and at ease together, as they always had been – that was one thing those traumatic events hadn't changed even a little, and it never would.

For now, the two just enjoyed the chance to bask in the other's presence in a way they hadn't been able to since the start of the goddess' mission. The forcible separation had been equally difficult for both, and it was _that _which would take the longest to heal.

Link closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on Zelda's waist just a little, pulling her closer without even noticing. She did not fight him, snuggling deeper into his embrace quite happily with a relaxed sigh as they whirled gracefully across the ancient stone beneath their feet, beneath the even more ancient stars above.

"What a beautiful night," Zelda murmured as she rested her head on Link's shoulder, serene and complete in a way she hadn't been since Ghirihim's cyclone had torn their cozy, insular little world apart. "I want to remember this forever, you know?"

The young man hummed in his throat, just as tranquil as his partner by that time, his earlier angst and nervousness temporarily lost to the ease of being so close to his guiding light once again. "I know," he agreed softly. "I do, too."

By then, most of those who'd been dancing had abandoned the floor to sit back and relax after a full and busy day. But the couple simply continued on, lost in each other's embrace as they were, without even realizing the transcendent picture they made. Their rapt audience watched and whispered amongst themselves; the stories they told that night were the origins of the legend that would be passed down for thousands of years to come – the Legend of Zelda, the goddess Hylia incarnate, and her beloved hero.

"_Goddesses forbid either die before the other," _some said. _"It would only be a kindness to let them go together." _

And, _"Yes, they need each other too much to live on for very long alone, it's clear. I can't say I'm surprised by it – anyone with eyes and a functioning brain would have seen this coming a mile away."_

Another said, _"I always kind of suspected that the goddess was in love with her hero, from everything I've read about the titanic war she waged against the demon king. It made me feel so sad for the two – she lost her beloved, and he never even had a chance to get to know her, considering he gave his life to save those of our people that were still left within a fortnight of meeting her, according to the Historie._

Many others agreed_. "Yes, it was such a tragedy. I can just see the bitter tears she must have shed over his body when it was all over. But even though what happened then is long-since written in stone, they have their chance now."_

And still, the holy couple - as some would call them - danced on, oblivious to those around them. Their graceful steps, perfectly in unison, and their wordless communion, soul to soul before all their people, swept them into the very beginnings of a timeless love story - one that would span untold ages down through the spiraling annals of history... and away from there into _forever._

~oOo~

_It's getting late..._

The first real thought in some unknown amount of time that Link took notice of woke him sharply from his contented haze, and he blinked as he realized just how long he and Zelda had been dancing as he guided them to an easy halt.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked softly as she lifted her head from its spot on his shoulder, and then stepped back.

"It's nothing - I just realized that the music had stopped. I guess we weren't paying too much attention to the time, and most folks are heading home for the night."

Zelda glanced around, suddenly noticing that there were very few people still left; even her father was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, disappointed. She wasn't ready for the night to end yet. On top of that, Link was definitely trying to hide it, but he was nervous for some reason, and she wanted to know why. If she gave him enough time, he'd eventually blurt out what was bothering him, he always did, and she knew it.

Maybe she could drag her feet on the walk back to the academy long enough to get it out of him. "Oh..."

Link cleared his throat and softly said, "I don't know about you, but I'm not quite ready to call it a night. D-do you... maybe want to walk with me for a little while, or something?"

A smile brightened Zelda's face back up, and she nodded eagerly. "I'd love to," she replied, and wrapped her arm around his. _Perfect. That should give me enough time to get it out of him, _she decided.

Besides, the night really _was_ just too beautiful, too peaceful and easy; it _breathed _warmth and contentment, and she was unwilling to give that up. They'd not had nearly enough alone time together since this had all started, and the night was perfect for just that.

Truthfully, she never wanted to be away from Link again – not even just to say goodnight, and then go to their separate rooms in the same building. That had been how their days had gone, _before_ – but that wasn't nearly enough, _now_. She wanted to be with him always, not only during the day.

So she smiled at him a little coquettishly, and just that fast, Link blushed deeply and began stuttering again.

_Damn it! If I'm not careful, I'm going to trip over my own feet and land on my face! _ That _would_ be just his luck, he groaned inwardly. _How would I ask her something so important, while trying to peel my face off the ground? That would be a __disaster!_

"Did the remlit get your tongue? What in the world has you fumbling around like a small boy in love for the first time in his life?" she asked, now openly flirting with her handsome hero – though he didn't quite seem to realize it.

She sounded far too amused for Link's comfort, and had she figured him out, with the last part of her question?

"Being a little boy in love for the first - and _last_ \- time in his life," he grumbled under his breath. He was so close – so very close! - to finally asking her to marry him, but he still hadn't figured out how, and didn't want to ruin it by just blurting out his request thoughtlessly.

"It's nothing, Zel. Still trying to settle everything in my mind, you know? A lot's happened, and none of it was anything either of us were ready for... although, we probably never would have been 'ready' for something like that, no matter how old we were."

He sighed as she nodded, and then introduced a neutral subject, hoping to keep her occupied until he came to the perfect place to ask her his most important question.

"So, have you decided what you want to name the surface? I mean, we could just go back to 'The Land of Hylia', but that's kind of cumbersome, don't you think?"

Zelda nodded again and looked around thoughtfully. "Besides, if we took that route, it should be 'The Land of the Ancient Hero' instead, since you're the one that saved it, twice over." She bumped shoulders with him, grinning. "And no arguing – if I'm Hylia, then what I say goes, right? Right. So, you'll just have to put up with me reminding everyone that _you_ are the hero, and _you _saved us all."

Link shook his head at her with a rueful, affectionate smile. "And you'll just have to get used to me reminding everyone that _you _are the goddess, the goddess that loved us all so much that you became mortal to save us from the demon king."

"I think I'm beginning to see why Pipit and Karane find us _disgusting_," the young woman laughed softly, blushing becomingly.

However, that seemed to set other thoughts free in Zelda's mind, and her smile slowly dimmed. She looked around at their surroundings, not surprised somehow to realize where Link had guided them while they spoke.

She slipped her arm free of his rather regretfully, then leaned against the railing of the bridge over the small pond and waterfall.

"Zel?"

"Hmm?"

She sounded preoccupied, and the hero began to get nervous again.

What could she be thinking? Had she perhaps realized the effect she had on him? They had been friends for so long, maybe she just couldn't see him in any other light, despite the lack of other males her age on Skyloft.

Zelda turned her head to look at him, since he'd called her name, but he was fidgeting again, and she frowned. "Link...?" she prompted questioningly, half-turning to look more closely at him.

He didn't respond, an odd, indeterminate expression on his handsome features.

"Link! What in the world are you thinking about that's making you so twitchy? You've been acting oddly most of the afternoon. Please, just tell me what's wrong already! Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just... thinking, Zel." A ghost of a smile tilted his lips up just slightly as her exasperated face tickled his funny bone, despite the solemnity of his thoughts.

"About what?"

There was a small pause as he considered that, then he slowly said, "Life. The future, the past, the present. Everything's turned out so differently than what I thought it would, you know? I never really thought about the future that much, but _when_ I did, I figured I'd have the same kind of life as anyone else here on Skyloft. Finish the knights academy, maybe become a professor, or teach the newly bonded kids how to take care of their birds, how to soar through the sky together safely. You know, the usual. But instead..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"That's all over, though. You can do any, or even all of those things, if you want. It's your choice, and I know that whatever you decide to do, you're going to be great at it."

It fell silent then, but for the sound of the water, of the nocturnal noises of a sleepy mother nature. For several minutes it remained that way, as the two really considered their lives - who they'd been in the past, who they were in the present... who they'd be in times still to come.

"Where do you want to live, Link? Here, or on the surface?" Zelda's voice was subdued now, her earlier, livelier mood gone. So many bittersweet memories, from _two _lifetimes...

Link responded immediately; it was an easy question with a never-changing answer. Even if she didn't want to marry him, he would still be as near to her as she'd allow.

"I'll be wherever you are, Zel," he told the beautiful girl with an affectionate smile. "You should know that by _now_. I mean, I'll never stop protecting you, and I can't do that if I let you go off alone, can I?"

She froze. After all she'd put him through, he would just brush it off as though it didn't even matter? All the pain he'd suffered, wiped away with a soft, forgiving smile and a reminder that he'd always protect her, no matter what? This _man_... the dark, oftimes evil world didn't deserve the blood he'd already shed for it, let alone what was still to come.

But she knew him very well. If the world needed his blood, he would give it, regardless. That was why Hylia – she'd - chosen him, after all.

"I don't deserve your loyalty, or anything at all from you, in truth, but goddesses, I'm so selfish," she whispered, her brow furrowed as she fought back tears.

Her hero blinked. Then he blinked several more times, but nothing changed.

"I'm hearing things... I must be," he began a little dubiously, trying to pop his ears. Maybe one of them was just blocked, making everything muffled and slurred? "You didn't _really_ just call yourself selfish, did you?"

She flicked a quick glance at him, then looked away again, her fingers clinging to the wooden balustrade tightly. "Yes."

Link was visibly startled by her admittance. "But... I mean, how - _why_ would you think that? That's so _wrong! _You gave up everything that you were for the chance to save us! You didn't have to do that!"

"You don't know the whole story, Link," she denied herself the absolution he offered her, shaking her head, though in truth, all she wanted was to accept the forgiveness he was trying to hand her, and glue herself to his side permanently.

But that would be far more than she deserved, after everything she'd done to him.

_Had whatever this was been gnawing at her subconsciously since they'd returned to Skyloft? _

Link snorted quietly; like it even mattered at all, whatever the 'whole story' she was referring to happened to be. He would always be with her, wherever she chose to stay, wherever she decided to go.

"Look, Zel, I don't need to know the whole story. I know enough. And my choice still doesn't change. _It never will._ I will be wherever you are, always. _End _of story. "

His answer, so strong and unequivocal, hit her hard. Eyes glassy and bottom lip quivering, Zelda struggled to speak, though it took a few tries before she was successful.

Her hero was patient, though, as he waited for her to gather her thoughts. In the meantime, he reached over and took her hands away from where she'd been gripping the rail, rubbing them soothingly. The sweet gesture only made her feel less worthy.

"I was the goddess of _time_. I knew – _I knew _everything that was going to happen to you because of your love for our home and people, and I _still_ offered you my sword_._.." she trailed off in a whisper as her head sank, and she stared unblinking at the ground, too guilt-ridden to look at him.

Link didn't know what to say at first, but he didn't stop trying to warm her hands, shaking and cold now within his own. It took a few, but finally, he found his words again.

"Zelda, it doesn't matter. Even if you'd never done the things you did back then, I would have done what I did, just without your help. _I_ made the vow that beckoned you to me, that _caused_ you to offer me your sword. Don't you see? _I would have died just the same in that life_, because with or without you or anyone else, I was going to fight the demons. That was nothing that you could have changed. I will _always _fight them, in every lifetime you need me to."

Totally shocked for some reason Link couldn't fathom, Zelda was now staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. It appeared that even as the goddess, there were things she didn't know, and while she might know _what_ actions he would take when offered several options, she didn't always understand _why_ he would take those paths.

"B-but... but I should have-"

Link cut her off right there, placing a finger against her lips to hush her.

"No. You are only responsible for your own actions, not everyone's. Even knowing, now, I wouldn't change anything back then-" his face twisted with a bit of ironic amusement, and he added dryly "-except that last blow from the demon king, that I _didn't_ manage to avoid. Anyway, I wouldn't change it, and I'm not going to change the things I do in those other lives to come that you're worried about. I will _always _follow you, and give you whatever you ask of me – even if that means my life. And that is _my choice – _my freely given vow_._"

There was too much there to parse through in a quick moment, so the young woman didn't try. She did, however, have a question for him. As the goddess she might have known everything that was going to happen, but she didn't really have complete access to her immortal past as the plain mortal girl, Zelda.

She shook her head with a pained smile, and gently pulled her hands free of his grasp so that she could wipe the moisture from her cheeks. She sniffled a bit, and then looked at him, her eyes solemn and still so unbearably sad, to her companion's own sorrow.

"How do you remember what happened back then, and so clearly?"

Link sighed, unable to bear the lost look in her eyes, yet he was unavoidably amused by her question. It was just so... _her._

"Of everything I said, that's what you want most to talk about?" he asked with a fond half-smile.

"Well," Zelda began a little defensively, "no, but I need at least a few minutes to think about all of the other things you said, you know! That was the easiest question to start with!"

Her hero started laughing, seemingly unable to hold it in at her flustered retort. "It's okay, I'm just kidding you. You know you can ask me anything you want, and if that's where you want to start, that's fine." He took a moment to calm himself, and then continued. "So, anyway, when I found out about who you really are, and about who I am, some memories just seemed to... bubble up from somewhere. And then I'd ask Fi about them, and she would explain. I don't remember all of that life, or anything, but I've a good grasp on that last bit of it."

Before Zelda could slip back into her angst at that reminder of his suffering, then death so long ago, Link grinned at her. "No moping, Zel. You made your choices, and I made mine. This is where we ended up... and I couldn't be happier to be right where I am. Smile for me, okay? You know I hate it when you're sad. Just think of it this way - I'll never stop protecting you, wherever and _when_ever you need it, and that's what I did," he shrugged it all off, and continued smiling at her.

Still, she didn't reciprocate the expression, she just stared at him, bottom lip quivering despite being caught between her teeth, for several very long seconds. Link was starting to feel a little nervous again, when she looked away from him and said, "Some woman is going to be very lucky someday," in a sad, subdued voice that seemed to the hero to be... envious?

He paused, surprised, and stared at her.

_Does she really not know...? Well, then..._

Gathering up every bit of his courage, the young man tugged Zelda into his arms and used one hand to gently tilt her head up. He was open with his intent, moving slowly enough that she could step back if she chose. But she didn't move, and as he closed with her he heard her breath catch; it was thus that the goddess clothed in mortal flesh lost her very first kiss to her hero – breathless with surprise and joy, and giddy, nerve-wracked excitement.

The man in question felt like he'd just died – again – but this time he'd somehow wandered into the Sacred Realm. Wonder and a sense of tender adoration pulled a low sound of happiness from him, and suddenly, he felt the honeyed touch of a very adult desire, for really the first time in his young life. Lost to the heat of it, of _her, _he clumsily deepened the kiss, and Zelda responded with no hesitation.

…..

…...

_Now, now – do it now. _

_Ask. You'll never get a better opportunity._

Link tried to ignore his mind for a few more moments; he'd never felt anything like this first kiss, and he didn't want it to end, especially since Zelda had so eagerly returned the embrace. She had literally fallen into his arms after the initial shock of his advance had passed, and was making quiet, blissful noises deep in her throat while clutching at him.

_That's a good sign, right?_

But despite not wanting this perfect moment to end, his confidence, shaky at best when it came to this kind of thing, was higher than it had ever been, and he knew his brain was right. He needed to ask now, before something happened to steal his voice.

He set about breaking the kiss regretfully, though Zelda fought him a little, trying to keep him against her. Once her lips slid free of his, eyes still closed, she frowned fretfully – but as the cooler night air touched the dampness left behind on her lips, she seemed to wake from her bemusement. Her eyes flew open, and she immediately colored up and tried to step away. She was completely unable to look at him as she attempted to stutter out an embarrassed explanation of her actions.

"I-I didn't mean t-to-"

"Zel, it's okay," Link interrupted before she could get any further, and though he was also blushing heavily, his voice was quietly happy. "I didn't want to stop kissing you, but I thought that I ought to bring up something that I've been wanting to for a while – before I lose my courage," he chuckled a little nervously.

She tilted her head and finally met his gaze again, now looking a little confused, a fair bit curious, and a lot concerned. (Though her cheeks were still very, very red.)

"What is it? Is it about what happened with Demise? Is that what's been upsetting you all day?"

He shook his head with an affectionate smile, and reached out and gently grasped one of her small hands, inwardly amazed at how perfectly it fit into his own hand, so much larger than hers. It felt right, holding her and kissing her, but more than anything _protecting_ her, like that was always how it was supposed to be. He hoped it was.

Once more gathering every bit of courage he had inside, he deliberately paused to give himself the time to find the words he needed, the words that would tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. (If it were up to him, he'd want to spend _all_ of his lives with her, but he figured it was enough to worry about _this_ life - at least for the moment.)

"Link?" his companion prompted, now looking a little worried, though perhaps tellingly, her fingers had tightened around his, as though she were afraid he would vanish if she let go.

"I don't remember a time that we weren't together," he began slowly, as his eyes darkened with the remembered terror of a certain fateful day, "until the goddess' mission, anyhow. And I don't want to go through that ever, ever again. A world without you in it is a world I don't want to be a part of. I've thought about this a lot, and even though I'm afraid to ask this of you, I can't risk the loss of my best friend to anything – not monsters or a terrible fate... and not to another man because I couldn't find the courage to do so. In that light, Zel..." his voice deepened and turned husky with emotion, stunning the young woman that was now clinging even more tightly to his hand, "I have to tell you that you are _so much more_ than just a best friend to me. I love you, and so I most humbly ask if you would consider... pledging your troth with me."

Zelda, voice robbed from her by the last thing she had expected to hear, stared wide-eyed at Link. She really couldn't remember a time she hadn't loved him, and that thought had so much more weight behind it when she considered the fact that even as Hylia, she had loved him.

That passed through her mind in static seconds, and though it had only been moments since he'd asked, she could see that it was enough time for the love of her past, present, and all of her futures to begin to withdraw out of the fear of her rejection.

She searched his eyes with a confused furrow developing between fine brows. Didn't he know how she felt about him already? Everyone else did, she was pretty sure.

When he began to slip his hand from hers with sadness clouding his eyes for the answer he was - rather foolishly - beginning to think he was about to get, she shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to rid it of the ringing in her ears.

_Oh, Link..._

And then she tackled him, pulling her hand from his and throwing her arms around his shoulders, instead. She clutched at him, and burst into tears.

"_Yes!_" she sobbed. "I've waited thousands of years for the chance to be with you, you stupid, stupid boy! How could you ever doubt what my answer would be?"

Freezing in surprise for three beats of his heart, Link shoved the hurt that had started to sweep over him over a conveniently placed mental cliff instead, never to be revived. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and dove with enthusiastic relief into their second – and even better - kiss.

Neither were aware of anyone or anything else in that perfect moment outside of time. But the few people that witnessed the happenings from a distance were once-more filled with awe at the divine, golden glow that burst from Zelda, and encircled the two with light so pure and untainted that none could look upon the entwined couple for very long. It was the most holy event any of them had ever seen, for what was more _right_ than the goddess who'd given everything for her people, gaining the one thing it seemed she desired above all else – the heart of her hero?

It was a heart he was only too eager to give her, in any case.

Several very long moments passed in their perfect embrace, but Zelda slowly became aware that Link was murmuring things - promises, words of love - to her in between kisses. Lips still consumed by his, her ears couldn't help but hear him, and so much emotion rushed over her in response that she almost felt faint with it.

_Link, I..._

Even in the language of gods, there weren't any words that could come anywhere _close_ to describing just how much she loved her hero.

_My love for him was more important to me than even my divinity; I would have given up a thousand times as much without a thought, just to be here with him like this._

She needed to tell him – and she needed to tell him _now. _He'd waited more than long enough.

Pulling away from him with a slight whimper (she wanted to tell him, but she also wanted to keep kissing him), she slowly let her eyes open, only to meet Link's dazzling blue ones, now dark with desire. Heat flashed from the crown of her head all the way to her toes, and she felt weak with want of him.

But she needed to say it first.

"Link," she murmured, voice made sultry with desire, "I love you. I always have."

Something in her statement must have amused him, because despite his still hot gaze, his words were light and teasing.

"You _always_ have?" he repeated with a chuckle, trying to calm his body back down, because it was betraying him in a hundred different ways right then, and it was too soon for that kind of thing. No matter how much he ached, he would not even _dream_ of dishonoring the woman in his arms, which meant that he would wed her before he would allow anything more than what they'd already shared to happen. "Not _always_, Zel. I mean, in that first life-"

"No," she interrupted him before he could finish his statement, "you're wrong. Even then, when I was still Hylia... I loved you in a way I could never love anyone else. You were always more to me than just a champion, a hero to save our people. _You always will be_," she stated decisively, searching his eyes with hers for his reaction. She wondered if he would catch the deeper meaning behind her words.

He was frowning now, uncertain what she was trying to impart. "Zelda... what are you...?"

"A goddess rarely gives her heart to another being, but when she does, it's forever. I might be human now, but I wasn't always, and I gave you my heart when I _was _still divine and immortal, that much I _certainly_ remember. No matter what our lives bring in all the ages still to come, I..." she trailed off with a blush at the expression of awe on Link's face, "I will always love only you in this manner."

Link searched her eyes, and giddy euphoria surged through him at what he read there. And though he wasn't divine, had never been a god, he knew in his heart that it would be the same for him, no matter what their destinies were in all the lifetimes that lay ahead.

"I'm no god, Zel, but I... I want to spend all my lives with you – protecting you and loving you. If it were up to me, I would never leave your side. But regardless of what's to come, I will also only ever love you... like this."

Lips wobbling dangerously and tears welling, Zelda exhaled deeply, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Link's. He pressed his mouth to her skin and kissed her softly, an affectionate and happy smile taking over his features at the way she nuzzled into him, almost purring as he tightened his arms around her. Her clear desire for and pleasure in his touch soothed any last little doubts or worries floating around in his brain, and all his previous tension faded away, leaving him almost lightheaded with relief.

Things had turned out better than he could have ever hoped, and he was so very glad he'd found enough courage to confess to his best friend, to ask her to wed him. But boy, was he ever happy he wouldn't have to do that kind of thing again, because he wasn't certain he'd be able to find the courage to do so a second time. As terrifying as he'd thought it was, asking her _father_ for his blessings, it turned out that asking _her _for her hand had been a thousand times _worse_. (He was still pretty sure he'd sooner face Demise any day than go through all that again.)

_But, _he thought hazily as he bent his head and softly took her lips once more, _it was ever so worth it. _

He pulled back after a few moments and studied her face, his features now solemn and his eyes shadowed with desire – a look that sent shivers down Zelda's spine.

"Link," she whispered in reaction, something low in her belly tightening in excitement at his expression.

But after a moment, he shook his head and closed his eyes, searching out the strength to keep things from exploding out of hand. It really wasn't the time for all that – not yet. They had a wedding to get through first, so he reluctantly loosened his grip on her and stepped back.

"Link?" she repeated, now looking a little confused. "What's wrong?"

He chuckled, which sound was wrapped around a groan, as if he were in pain. "I just... needed to take a breather for a few moments, that's all. Umm... in fact," he sighed and blushed, "we might even end up needing a chaperone until we make our pledges."

It took what he was intimating a good few seconds to sink into Zelda's mind, and then she flushed a pretty wildberry color across the bridge of her nose, and high along her cheekbones and the tips of her ears.

"Oh."

Link laughed at her, and though the sound was still a little tense, it wasn't quite as deeply felt as moments before as he finally got himself in hand again.

After a few seconds more spent staring at her with wonder and a sense of tender affection as all his dreams seemed to be coming true, he turned and then nudged her with his shoulder, and grabbed her hand in his.

"Come on," he smiled. "We should probably be heading back to the academy – it's getting pretty late."

Knowing he was right and that they would have a lifetime to explore their desire for each other once wed, she just nodded.

"When are you going to ask my father for his blessing?" she asked as they turned as one and began meandering back towards the academy, arms entwined.

At that question, Link laughed on a groan, reminded of his near nervous breakdown having to bring up such a subject with her _father. _"I already did earlier today, Zel – and don't ask," he shook his head, "because it was the second scariest thing I've ever done, and I made a fool of myself. I'm lucky he didn't think me a brainless idiot and send me on my way."

"The second scariest, hm?" she chuckled, intrigued at his expression. "First being Demise?"

"Nope," he denied instantly, not even having to think about it, "first being asking _you_. I thought I'd end up tripping on air in my nervousness and landing flat on my face."

That pulled a trill of laughter from the young woman, and she pressed her free hand to her mouth to try to muffle her giggles.

The dry, playfully wounded pout on his face made that a lost cause.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm surprised you didn't. There were a few times today I thought you might, though I didn't know what was making you so nervous, so it was making _me _nervous, as well. I thought you were mad at me, or something."

He glanced down at her with a teasing, though somewhat chiding expression. "When was the last time I was actually mad at you?" He shook his head. "I can't remember _ever _really being mad at you, now that I'm thinking about it."

"There was that one time when I tried to take your food from you when we were like, six-"

He snorted, though his cheeks reddened a little. "Nope. Not even then. I love food, I won't deny that, but it's definitely second to you - as is everything else. I was terrified that you'd be so mad at _me _that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

_Like that would ever happen, _she thought to herself. "I know from personal experience what all your faults are, including that you're a glutton, and they haven't chased me away yet, have they?"

"Well, no..."

"Okay, then. They never will. Besides, I've got faults, too, and you know what they are, and you haven't tried to run from me."

"You have faults?" he asked, as though such a thing was (shocking) news to him.

She shot him a deadpan look and poked him in the side with her free hand, snickering a little when he actually flinched. "Quit with that, you goof. I'm no more perfect than anyone else."

Link shrugged with an easy smile. "That's your opinion."

"I remind you that I pushed you off Skyloft because I thought you were just fibbing about your Loftwing not responding to you. Fault number one: I'm far too impulsive sometimes."

"Well..."

"Exactly."

"Now that you mention it," he teased, "I _do _remember you just leaping off the island that one time. I barely caught you. That could have gone very, very wrong."

She let go his arm and skipped a step ahead of him, then turned and grinned impishly at him. "That wasn't impulsive," she denied, "because I _knew_ that you would catch me. There was no doubt at all, and see, I was right – you did catch me, and I was perfectly safe!"

"Nonetheless," he said then, a slightly strained smile taking the place of his earlier relaxed one, "please, don't do dangerous things like that anymore, okay? All it would take would be _one time _that I didn't get there, even by mere instants, fractions of a second, and I'd lose you. I don't think I'd be able to live without you, and the guilt and pain would end up completely destroying me. Promise me, Zel. I'm serious."

His clear fear of the possibility sobered her, and she put a hand to his chest as they stopped on the steps of the academy for a moment, searching his eyes. "I promise," she whispered, unable to deny him. While she just knew, deep down inside, that she would never be in danger as long as he was with her, she didn't like to see such fear and pain clouding his beautiful eyes. She'd promise him anything to keep him smiling and happy, and she'd damned well follow through, too. Whatever it took.

"I promise," she reiterated a little louder, still holding his gaze.

The clouds vanished from his eyes, and his smile once again became like most of his smiles – warm and happy, and completely trusting. "Thank yo-"

"But you have to promise me the same thing, Link," she cut him off. "Promise to be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you, either, you know."

He nodded. "I can't protect you if I'm gone because I did something stupid, so I have no problem promising that. But... if it ever comes down to a choice between your life and my own, you _do_ know which I'm going to choose, don't you?"

Zelda lowered her head for a moment as a kaleidoscope of pictures flashed chaotically through her mind, but she was able to get the gist of it all– she'd once seen what would come to be in this lifetime, and for some reason his words triggered the memories of it – and what they told her was that neither of them were going to die until they were quite old and gray. That being the case, there was little point in arguing about it, so she left it with just a murmured, "As long as you know that the same holds true for me."

That kind of stopped the young man in his tracks, and he froze for a moment, one foot raised to take another step towards the academy doors. It made him stumble slightly, and she thought he might try to pursue the point, but then _something _seemed to change his mind, because after a few seconds spent blankly staring into space, he relaxed and grinned a little sheepishly.

"Okay," he agreed.

That quick answer and odd expression seemed a little suspicious. But after eyeing him for a long moment, Zelda decided to let it go and smiled at him again.

"Okay," she repeated his answer, with one sharp nod. Then she yawned, which seemed to catch her slightly off-guard, making Link grin as she blinked in surprise.

"Come on, Zel," he said fondly, and slipped an arm around her shoulders as he stepped up to the doors and opened them. "You need to get some rest – we're going to be very busy for the foreseeable future, I think."

She snorted under her breath at that. "You mean _you _need to get some rest, _sleepyhead._ I'm not the one that's always complaining about being tired."

"_I'm_ not the one that's yawning right now," he pointed out rather gleefully.

She just looked at him as they moved past the doors and into the now-silent hall, and after a moment, he chuckled softly.

"Alright, I give. _I_ need to get some sleep."

Her flat stare faded into a warm sort of affection, and she smiled inwardly as she looked at him. They had just come to a halt before her bedroom door, and it was time to say goodnight. Disappointed, Zelda had to remind herself that if she wanted to stay with Link even at night, they had to get the wedding out of the way, first.

"We both do," she admitted at last, with a little bit of a blush. Then, before he could say anything else, she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Link pouted when the affection ended with that, but then Zelda winked at him before disappearing through her door with an impish giggle, and _that_ _look_ was all he could think about. It had been flirtatious and welcoming, beckoning and promising, and all sorts of _everything _serious and needy, all at once. His whole body shuddered and he almost hit his knees, barely managing to hold on to his dignity - and his stance - by figurative fingertips.

"Goodnight, Link," she caroled softly (in respect of the late hour) as her door latched shut.

He stood there for a good few seconds after parroting her goodbye, trying to convince his body to move, and then sighed. He was completely smitten.

"I think I'm in trouble." He turned away and trudged reluctantly towards his room with a small, slightly wistful upturn of his lips.

He had no regrets, though. He'd always had a slightly... _mischievous_ side, and she was the very best kind of trouble there could ever be, after all.

**~_fin~_**


End file.
